Sidney Rice
Sidney Rice (real account name is MINSidneyRice18) is a user character for NFC North Battle. He is a 1 year veteran of the game who currently plays for the Minnesota Vikings (2010-Present). His account is owned by the real life Wide Receiver of the Seattle Seahawks and former team the Minnesota Vikings, Sidney Rice. He is also the Super Bowl I MVP for the game series Personal Life Sidney R. Rice was born September 1, 1986 in Gaffney, South Carolina to Ida Coleman. He has two older brothers, Jarvis and Tremell Rice. Rice went to Gaffney High School, where he played football and basketball for the Indians. He Graduated in 2004, when he was named for the High School All-Star teams in both sports he played, he even lead them to the state championship and won. In 2003 he has caught 77 Passes for 1,141 yards and 14 touchdowns in the season. Rice was then heavily recruited by many colleges, but played for the University of South Carolina. By 2007 he was drafted to the Minnesota Vikings in Round 2, 44 Overall. By the 2009 NFC Championship he was injured and didn't play again til Week 10 of the NFL Season which lead to playing NFC North Battle for the same team. But by 2011, in real life, Sidney Rice signed to a five year contract with the Seattle Seahawks worth a total of $43 million dollars. The contract guarantees Rice $18 Million over its duration. He will be reunited with Quarterback Tarvais Jackson, who Rice played for from 2007-2010 with the Vikings. Professional Career Minnesota Vikings (2010-Present) 2010 While recovering from his injury, Sidney Rice found an occupation of playing ROBLOX in 2010, he was considered a "noob" with a rating of 58.7 but he immediatley got requested to play NNB10. Thoughout the season he was being trained by fellow team veteran nd96, with a 101 on how to play the game, nd96 even taught him his famous Pwn Dive which he nailed down just like nd96. Thoughout the season he only made little amount of KO's because he had scheduled physical therapy. But he cleared his entire schedule for the NFC Championship and Super Bowl I because he was finished recovering and the real Vikings season was over with a 6-10 Season, while the NFC North Battle Vikings were 5-1. In Super Bowl I Sidney Rice accomplished 5 of 7 KO's and became the MVP. '2011' Sidney Rice appeared on the cover of NFC North Battle 11 in honor of his win at Super Bowl I. But as of July 12, Rice broke the NFC North Battle record for most KO's in one game by 112 KO's, which was previously held by his teammate nd96 who held 68 KO's in the Hacker Bowl. He held the record until August 14, his rookie teammate, zinzilla broke the record with 205 KO's. But between July 12-13, Rice accomplished moving his career number of KO's from 54 to 251. Photo Gallery NNB11 Cover (Final 2).png|Sidney Rice on the NFC North Battle 11 Cover Sidney Rice's KO to PittsburghSteelers33.png|Sidney Rice shoots PittsburghSteelers33 at Super Bowl I Category:2010 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2011 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:Current Players Category:Minnesota Vikings Category:NFC North Battle Throwback Characters Category:NFC North Battle 2010 Deluxe Edition Characters Category:2012 Minnesota Vikings Players